


Marrying Up

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Series: Cat Café Universe [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Books, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Money, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, St. Petersburg, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: Yuuri always knew Victor had a lot of money and was used to a life of luxury. But he never quite graspedhowmuch, until he moved in with him in St. Petersburg. It doesn't help that Victor's favorite thing to throw money at is his future husband.Luckily, Yuuri has a whole lifetime to get used to it.(Set January 2017, canon-compliant as of publication date)





	Marrying Up

It all began with their plane flight to St. Petersburg.

Victor had complained endlessly about Yuuri flying coach to his competitions, and apparently had decided on his own that this was never happening again. "You're my fiancé," he said. "If I have to buy tickets for you, I'll do it. Your perfect ass deserves better than coach seats!"

"Vitya, we're in public," Yuuri had reminded him, not that that ever did him any good.

At least he switched tactics. "We're getting married as soon as you win a gold medal, so I want to show you what kind of husband I would be! And what would that mean if I didn't provide the best for my Yuuri?"

To be fair, it wasn't like Yuuri was going to complain about flying first-class. Better food, free drinks and certainly much better seats. He could fall asleep on Victor's shoulder, or even lap, without any plastic armrests poking him in the ribs. But he still felt a bit awkward with anyone spending money on him, even a significant other. Yuuri was raised to be self-reliant, to take care of himself, and it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of his own money to spend on his own flights.

Yuuri was also raised to compromise, though, especially on little things that another person wanted more than you. That's a skill that would take him far, because it turned out being Victor Nikiforov's fiancé would mean no end of Victor spoiling him.

When they touched down in St. Petersburg, Yuuri realized their flight was just the beginning.

* * *

Victor's apartment was ridiculous.

It was a one-bedroom --  _a one-bedroom_ \-- and yet it was huge. Victor's living room alone could have fit three of the bedrooms at Hasetsu. It made him a little surprised by the relatively small couch, which seemed like it could only fit one person lying down, but figured that was to be expected; Victor had lived alone before Yuuri.

Victor seemed to notice him staring at it. "Oh yes, I ordered another one that's bigger. So we can cuddle all we want." His face was flushed, and he had a big silly grin on his face, the one he only showed to Yuuri. He hadn't removed his arms from around Yuuri since he'd steered his fiancé in the apartment. "Of course, I don't want to get rid of this one. It's where I first saw your video, after all. I'll move it to the side when the other one arrives."

"You're sweet," Yuuri said as he kissed Victor on the cheek. Then he scrambled out of his grip to walk around the place a bit more.

Behind the couch were a variety of large bookcases, which made Yuuri smile. It reminded him of the first time he had slept in Victor's room in Hasetsu, about a week before the Rostelecom Cup. He hadn't had much time to look around at first, with Victor practically ripping his clothes off. But afterwards, sated and full of that rosy post-sex glow, Yuuri had rolled over to examine the little sanctuary Victor had built for himself. And it was full of books, as many as he could manage. Yuuri had always liked reading, but Victor had him more than beat. Yuuri had learned just enough Russian in college, and now from practicing with his fiancé, to tell that there were some pretty heavy titles in there. It put Yuuri's  _Harry Potter_ and Tolkien collections to shame.

As Yuuri turned over one of the books -- was this  _Les Mis_ in the original French? Yuuri knew his fiancé spoke French, but  _that_ well? -- he felt arms wrap around him and kiss to the crown of his head.

"I didn't know you could read French, my Yuuri," he said. He could feel Victor's grin through his hair.

"Oh no," Yuuri said. "I was just looking to see what you had." Victor also had some books in English -- but only stuff originally written in it, like Shakespeare and Jane Austen. He smiled when he spotted a collection of  _Harry Potters_. "I should get you some books in Japanese so you can practice."

"Oh, I got some while I was there," Victor said, pointing to one of the boxes, where he could see some Dazai and Murakami he'd had to read in school. And  _The Tale of Genji_. Sheesh. Victor was going all in. Yuuri had been thinking more along the lines of light novels. "But I'd love if you could recommend more to me. Maybe we could find you some Russian novels to practice with too."

"Yeah, but..." Yuuri gaped a little at the titles in Russian. They were all big, by classic authors. "I don't know if I'm ready for Tolstoy."

"Oh, no," Victor said, kissing Yuuri's temple. "You seem like more of a Dostoevsky man, anyway."

" _Vitya_."

"Alright!" Victor turned away to another shelf. "We could start you on short stories. Here's a collection by Chekhov. And this one by Victor Pelevin. He writes about modern Russia, I think you'd like him."

"I bet you just like that author because you share a name."

"Well yes," Victor said, smiling his trademark heart-shaped smile. "But I think you'd like him a lot. You like fantasy, right? He does a lot of that...I think it's called 'magical realism' in English?"

Yuuri nodded. He'd taken a class in college where they'd read Marquez. The professor couldn't shut up about it.

"We'll find you something. After all, everything that's mine is now yours."

Yuuri blushed hard. But not nearly as hard as he would be in a moment.

Because now they were approaching the bedroom.  _Their_ bedroom.

* * *

"Oh, it came already!" he heard Victor squeal as they entered the room. 

Yuuri gasped.

Victor's bedroom (no, _our, our bedroom_ , Yuuri reminded himself, though that only made it worse) was only a little bit smaller than his parents' master in Hasetsu. There were more books, and some of those weird statue busts like the one that Victor had taken to Hasetsu. There was an entryway to a bathroom, where Yuuri could spot a jacuzzi bathtub.  _Really?_ And in the corner was a big dog bed, where Makkachin, who had come racing in behind them, was already making himself comfortable.

But none of that compared to the centerpiece of the room: the bed. A four-poster, king-size bed. It was  _huge_ , and yet it still only managed to take up about a quarter of the room. Behind it, there was a large window, revealing a stunning view of the St. Petersburg skyline.

"Your new home," Victor whispered to Yuuri, hugging him from behind again as Yuuri looked out on the city. "Look, there's the Hermitage. I want to get married in Hasetsu, but maybe one day our children will marry there." Victor squeezed him. "Or our Yurio will marry his Otabek!"

Yuuri was certain that his face was beet-red. "Vi-Victor, don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Oh nonsense, Yuu-chan. You saw the way they skated in his exhibition!" Victor responded, missing the point entirely. Yuuri decided not to correct him. Victor moved back toward the bed. "Ah, I can't believe that Tanya already set it up!"

That was short for Tatiana, right? "Who is Tanya?" Some friend of Victor's?

Victor whirled around and smiled. "Oh right! Tanya is my maid. Or, I guess,  _our_ maid. She cleans the place weekly and when I'm gone from competitions, and I asked her to set up the new bed when it came in! Isn't it stunning, Yuuuuri?"

Yuuri's jaw hit the floor. They had a  _maid_?

Even his parents, running an onsen, always tried to clean everything themselves. They only relied on outside help when necessary.

Yuuri wanted to feel upset, but mostly he was just stunned.  _How is this my life?_ He could hear David Byrne singing "This is not my beautiful house. This is not my beautiful wife!" in his head. That was what this felt like, being pulled into the eye of Typhoon Victor.

"Honey? Are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, nothing. I just...I'm gonna have to get used to the idea of having a maid."

"You never have?" Victor's surprise at least made Yuuri smile. He could be so oblivious to how good he had it, and it was kind of sweet sometimes. 

"No, uh... as you remember, my parents try to do everything themselves. And I lived in a dorm when I was in Michigan."

"Right. Of course! Well, you'll love Tanya, she's very kind and helpful. She'll be here on Friday, I can't wait to introduce you!"

Even if Victor's lifestyle was ridiculous, showing it to Yuuri made him happy. And that happiness was infectious.

Yuuri pulled his shirt off and went over to the bed to lay down, and rolled around in it a bit before flopping on one of the pillows.  _I could get used to this_.

"Wait, Yuuri, are you already sleepy? I was going to show you the walk-in closet! And we haven’t even started on the kitchen and bathrooms!"

"Mmmm," he muttered into the pillow, hopefully loud enough that Victor would hear and get the message. (Though he was thinking, _bathrooms? Plural?_ )

"I guess I can't argue with that." Victor's voice was suddenly closer. Before he knew it, he heard the  _fwip_ of a shirt being tossed off, and felt the  _thud_ of Victor joining him on the bed. Yuuri rolled over to face him as Victor pulled his arms around him, and soon they were kissing.

"I'm so happy to share my life with you," Victor said quietly as their lips pulled away, stroking a hand gently through Yuuri's hair. "My beautiful Yuuri."

Yes, Yuuri could  _definitely_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Basing Victor's living room on the changes made on the Blu-ray: http://fencer-x.tumblr.com/image/155026118646 (it's the lower of the two images) I couldn't find anything for the other parts of his apartment, so I'm sorta winging this.
> 
> I originally planned for a second chapter, but I like the way this one ends and I don't really have ideas for more. If I do I will add it as a second one-shot in this universe.


End file.
